


мертвая петля

by No_Body_Cares



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Италия, отпуск, странный секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Body_Cares/pseuds/No_Body_Cares
Summary: Стив увозит Баки в Европу





	

За одиннадцать часов полета Стив едва ли произнес десяток слов. Заразившись его сосредоточенностью, Баки тоже притих. Не спрашивал, куда они летят, он знал направление, знал название конечной точки, но без четкой цели это знание всего лишь задавало вектор движения — траекторию, которая рано или поздно неизбежно замкнулась бы в кольцо. Ему было все равно. За Стивом, или бок о бок с ним, или слыша его шаги позади, он готов был идти бесконечно — даже бессмысленно, даже по кругу, даже в неизвестность. Лишь бы Стив был неподалеку — его тепло, улыбка, широкая спина в зоне видимости, плечо на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ладонь, лежащая в ладони. 

Это было что-то на уровне инстинктов — запредельное, необъяснимое. Клятва, данная больше полувека назад в грязном лондонском баре, слова, произнесенные над полупустым стаканом виски, смазанные смущенной улыбкой короткие фразы, которые Баки начисто забыл, все еще вели его по раз и навсегда выбранному пути. Он держал свои обещания. Особенно те, что дал когда-то Стиву; те самые, что превратились теперь в невидимую, но прочную стяжку его фундамента. 

Со Стивом было просто. Стив молчал. Улыбался так, что Баки становился беспомощным. Целовал, как умеют только те, кто познал одиночество. Стив вел — почти за руку, как несмышленого ребенка, не скрывая, что все это — лишь для того, чтобы однажды отпустить. 

Стив любил. Его невозможно было не любить в ответ. 

Поэтому на предложение слетать вместе в Италию Баки согласился, не думая. Зажатый в тесном пространстве между облицованной пластиком стенкой самолета и соседним креслом, на котором расслабленно полулежал капитан, вопреки своенравным инстинктам он не чувствовал себя в западне. Как раз наоборот. Ему было тепло. И до смешного спокойно. Час или полтора Баки еще вяло боролся, взвинчивал себя, стараясь не расслабляться, сохранять должный накал напряжения: дурацкая привычка не человека — гранаты с выдернутой чекой или взведенного курка. Он давил в себе это напряжение, мысленно повторяя — хорошо, все хорошо, и одновременно, словно проклятый, отгонял ощущение уютной защищенности, которое, наверное, бывает у детей, устраивающих себе тесное гнездышко под столом со спущенной до пола скатертью. 

Баки быстро выдохся. Никто не собирался захватывать самолет. У пассажиров бизнес-класса был утомленный и скучающий вид. Равномерный гул двигателей и шипение кондиционеров убаюкивали. Редкие всплески турбулентности, от которых самолет вздрагивал всем корпусом, совсем не пугали. Стив тихонько сопел в своем кресле — воплощенное умиротворение, растрепанное, домашнее; расстояние от него нынешнего до хладнокровного капитана Роджерса с его привычным морозцем, тусклой мимикой и скупой жестикуляцией казалось таким же головокружительно огромным, как путь от Южного полюса до экватора. Стив был похож на мальчишку — влюбленного и счастливого. Совсем еще невинного. Не изуродованного невыносимой внутренней болью, не выпачканного в крови. Такого, каким Баки его не помнил. 

Поворачивая голову, он видел тонкий профиль, от этого что-то внутри мягко и сладко замирало; руку он на всякий случай держал так, чтобы можно было положить ее Стиву на колено — напоминая о себе. Притормаживая. Передавая дергающие импульсы тревоги тому, кто покорно превращался в амортизатор каждый раз, когда это было нужно. Близость такого Стива умиротворяла, опьяняюще текла по венам запрещенным транквилизатором, превращала в желе — Баки поддался, расслабился, прикрыл глаза, вычленив в общем шуме мягкий равномерный звук дыхания капитана. И не ощутил даже толчка — мозг сам плавно сместил стрелки, перестроился, подчиняясь новому ритму. Его качнуло, захлестнуло покоем и отпустило окончательно. 

Миленькие стюардессы, напоминающие сочных красоток с плакатов в стиле «пинап», угощали подопечных дорогим алкоголем. Густое красное вино в полосах света, пронзающих салон сквозь иллюминаторы, казалось рубиновым. Изредка оживали динамики под потолком, бормотали что-то неразборчивое на английском языке со страстным итальянским выговором. Стив не спал, легкая улыбка отголоском внутреннего сияния и плавного течения мыслей иногда касалась его губ; медленно, словно через силу поднимались ресницы, чтобы через секунду-другую вновь опуститься, вычерчивая на щеках нежные дремотные тени. Он молчал. Он умел молчать так, что это не действовало на нервы. Тишина рядом с ним не оглушала, не просилась в руки надтреснутым стеклом, вызывая только одно желание — надавить сильнее на едва заметную — не толще волоса — линию разлома, вспороть сухим хрустом плотное и вязкое безмолвие, порезаться до крови рваными кромками бессмысленных слов — ранящих, болезненных и острых, как ножи. 

А потом случилось то, что Баки про себя называл игрой в «угадай, чего я сейчас хочу». На самом деле хотелось большего — чтобы не было самолета, незнакомых людей, взглядов, в которых читалось узнавание, хотелось, чтобы Стив вздрагивал под ладонями, хотелось отвечать ему дрожью, расходящейся волнами от точки соединения их тел. Хотелось вскинуть руки, ощутить чужие на ребрах, их нажим, неумолимое скольжение вверх, ощутить холодок на коже, открывающейся медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром. Хотелось вдохнуть — вместе, слитно — и выдохнуть, не понимая, кто из них сделал это раньше. И двигаться, двигаться, запечатывая умоляюще приоткрытый рот собственным. Хотелось всего и сразу. Но Стив — он всегда угадывал, он знал, чего хочется, может быть, потому что хотел сам — потянулся, мягко и сонно улыбаясь, положил его ладонь себе на колено, провел пальцами по запястью, выводя на коже одному ему понятные узоры. Это было меньшее из того, что они могли себе позволить. Стив рисовал чутко и осторожно, выписывал восьмерки и петли, обрывки каких-то слов, похожие на шепот в полутьме. 

Он делал это, пока Баки не уснул. 

Проснулись они одновременно. Шасси с визгом коснулось взлетно-посадочной полосы, и самолет с нарастающим гулом покатился по земле, замедляясь, чуть подрагивая на стыках между бетонными плитами. Рука вспотела, все еще стиснутая ладонями Стива, шея и ноги безбожно затекли, но Баки давно уже не чувствовал себя настолько отдохнувшим. Голова казалась пустой, легкой, немного кружилась, как от бокала шампанского. По салону, начиная откуда-то издалека, от хвоста, катилась волна радости и облегчения. Где-то позади эконом-класс нестройно свистел и аплодировал пилотам. Динамики торопливо бормотали что-то совсем уже неразборчивое, и ослепительно улыбались холеные стюардессы.

— Прилетели, — хрипло сказал Стив. Жестко потер лицо обеими ладонями, сгоняя остатки сна. — Отдохнул?

— На десять лет вперед, — Баки подвигал плечами, разминаясь. Выгнулся, как кот, едва не застонав от тянущей, но приятной боли в затекших мышцах. — Ну, и зачем ты привез меня в Рим?

Стив задумчиво сощурился, размышляя. Как будто придумывал причину поездки прямо сейчас, экспромтом. Джеймс так же иронично щурился в ответ: в спонтанные порывы капитана Роджерса он давно уже не верил. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Стив, — в свое время я пол-Италии прошел пешком, а недавно вдруг подумал, что ни разу не был в Риме. Даже Колизей не видел.

— Непростительное упущение, — Баки снисходительно покачал головой. — Мне, правда, казалось, что ты до отвала наелся всей этой гладиаторской чепухи. — Он зевнул и покосился в иллюминатор на стеклянную громаду аэровокзала Фьюмичино. — Кстати, я был в Риме и видел Колизей, представляешь? Правда, не могу поделиться впечатлениями, не помню ни хера. Хочешь полюбоваться на груду развалин? 

— Конечно, — Стив спрятал лукавый взгляд. — И в Ватикан хочу. И монет набросать в фонтаны. И посмотреть на мосты. И… чем там еще занимаются в Риме добропорядочные американские туристы? 

Стив нес чушь с таким неподдельным детским воодушевлением, что только тот, кто слишком хорошо его знал, смог бы заметить, что он попросту врет.

— Спагетти лопают, — скептично заметил Баки. Он был голоден, знал Стива и уже понял, что в этот раз до Колизея они не доберутся. — С морскими гадами. А еще — равиоли. С пармезаном. Очень вкусно.

— Спагетти, — улыбка Стива получилась мечтательной, почти влюбленной. — Спагетти точно будут. В ассортименте. И даже, наверное, с гадами. А вот все остальное, пожалуй, позже. Я хочу показать тебе кое-что поинтереснее. Надеюсь, оценишь. 

— Если там будешь ты, — пожал плечами Баки. — И не будет толпы туристов. Пожалуй, оценю.

Стив искренне рассмеялся — совсем тихо; у него потеплели глаза, Баки наблюдал это постоянно, но все равно каждый раз ему казалось немыслимым чудом, что самый холодный оттенок синего мог за мгновение становиться таким обжигающе горячим. Ты зануда, читалось в этой раскаленной синеве. Но ты мой. Мой зануда — от кончиков пальцев на ногах до этих твоих неряшливо торчащих волос. Твой, ответил Баки так же безмолвно, непостижимым образом осознавая, что Стив его понял. Конечно, твой, потому что на кой черт я сдался кому-то еще? Он смотрел, склонив голову, позволяя себе отзываться притяжением на притяжение. И получилось — как обычно. Плавно перегнувшись через подлокотник, Стив гибко потянулся всем телом, пальцем сдвинул вниз ворот футболки и мягко поцеловал его сначала в висок, а потом в открытую шею.

— Провокатор, — пожаловался Баки, хмуро растирая пальцами переносицу. — Пользуешься тем, что я не могу зажать тебя прямо в этом кресле.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — прошептал Стив и поцеловал снова — в мягкую тень над ключицей, уже чуть откровеннее, приоткрытым ртом, коснувшись кожи кончиком языка.

— Если не прекратишь — посмотришь. Обещаю.

Баки угрожающе дернул ремень безопасности и подался вперед. Улыбнуться хотелось нестерпимо. Но получилось только прижать ладонью место поцелуя, ловя ощущение на излете, запоминая влажное прикосновение губ, вплавляя его в себя. От Стива веяло жаром. Он неторопливо поднялся, чтобы достать сумки. Помятая футболка на животе задралась, и Баки совершенно растерянно завис, глядя на тонкую полоску кожи и линию светлых волос над пряжкой ремня. Его не покидала уверенность, что он еще спит. Она только усилилась, когда Стив, мягко ступая по резиновому покрытию внутри застекленного телетрапа, притянул его за талию и поцеловал еще раз. 

 

***  
На стоянке рядом с аэропортом серьезный темноглазый юноша с тонким пробором, похожим на лезвие бритвы, показал им арендованный автомобиль, вручил ключи и вежливо пожелал приятно провести время. Стив ответил — очень любезно, неожиданно на беглом и правильном итальянском. Страстная, словно приправленная жгучим перцем чужая речь, сглаженная легким певучим акцентом и мягкой интонацией, завораживала, как будто Стив не дежурные фразы произносил, а шептал приворотные заклинания. Достаточно сильные, чтобы оставить обоих внутри непроницаемого круга — Баки повело за звучанием, дернуло на звук, словно кто-то настойчиво и властно укоротил и так предельно короткую длину вплавленных в его тело цепей. 

После Стив опять умолк. Он молчал, когда они синхронно закинули сумки на заднее сиденье, когда одновременно звучно хлопнули дверями и выверенными скупыми движениями, перемещаясь зеркально по разные стороны внедорожника, открыли каждый свою: Стив — водительскую, Баки — пассажирскую. Стив забрался внутрь первым, бегло осмотрелся, приноравливаясь, устраивая длинные ноги, привычно подгоняя пространство под собственные габариты. Коротко, почти машинально коснулся пальцами каких-то кнопок, сливаясь с машиной в единое целое — выправил сиденье, руль, тронул зеркало и потянул наискось ремень безопасности. 

Баки дал ему время освоиться. Но сам выбился из общего ритма, замешкался всего на полтакта, задержав взгляд на островерхих кипарисах, подступавших к решетчатой ограде, а следом — на легком серебристом силуэте «Боинга», что закладывал крутой вираж, ложась на крыло под серым рваным полотном облаков. Он потерялся в бесконечном скольжении, в плавности траектории, забыл обо всем, зачарованный тем волшебством, которым для него дышало все, что было связано с небом. Солнечный свет отражался от фюзеляжа, и крохотный самолетик горел ослепительно и чисто — новорожденной безымянной звездой яркостью в три сотни человеческих душ. Ловя щекой дуновение ветра — пьяное, жаркое, солоноватое от близости моря и примеси авиационного керосина, Баки следил за ним с восторгом и потаенной тоской, пока тот на очередном вираже не пронзил собой плотную жемчужную дымку и окончательно не исчез из виду. 

Стив не торопил — просто сидел и ждал, терпеливо глядя на замершую фигуру, на живые пальцы, трепетно сжимающиеся на кромке выдвинутого на треть стекла. Он знал, как важны эти краткие мгновения отрешенности — крохотные осмотрительные шаги в реальность, за границами которой Баки безжалостно корежило и сминало долгие десятилетия. Он видел, каких усилий ему стоили даже незначительные мелочи, как после каждой победы, после очередного плевка в лицо, вытертого со спокойным достоинством, все ровнее и расслабленнее становилась линия плеч, все светлее взгляд, а в уголках губ истаивала отравляющая горечь. Стив чувствовал: когда Баки такой, ему не больно. Чувствовал — и не мог подгонять. Радикальные меры, слишком решительные, на грани с жестокостью или шоковая терапия — столкнуть с края без спасательного круга и смотреть, выплывет или утонет, — с Баки бы не сработали. Эту боль нужно было делить. Нужно было держаться рядом, захлебываться рядом, отсекать от бездны собственным телом, подставлять ладонь под затылок, не давая погрузиться в отчаяние с головой, показывая каждую секунду, что готов пойти на дно — тоже вместе, если потребуется. Не сказать, что это было сложно — Стив вообще иногда не понимал, кого из них первым столкнули с края, кто кого держит бережнее и мучительнее; все силы уходили на то, чтобы просто плыть.

Когда серебристая точка растаяла, Баки опомнился, вдохнул — глубоко, почти предельно, и скользнул в пахнущее кожей и сосновым освежителем нутро — следом за прохладным молчанием, за тишиной, которая тут же плотно сгустилась в узком фигурном пространстве между их плечами — между живой горячей плотью и рельефным сочленением металлических пластин. 

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь, — задумчиво произнес Баки в эту тишину.

И она дрогнула, рассыпаясь. Шквальный ветер толкнул стену синего пламени, выстелил ее в ту сторону, куда был направлен взгляд Стива. Баки закрыл глаза, зная, что следующее, что он ощутит, будет легкое прикосновение губ к губам.

Так и случилось.

 

***  
Небольшой хрупкий домик, чудом прилепившийся к крутому каменистому склону, поросшему непривычно сочной, буйной зеленью, в закатной дымке отливал охрой. Беленые известью стены — кроваво-алые, яркие, вылизанные багрянцем у самой крыши и почти бронзовые у цоколя — взмывали ввысь на несколько метров над округлыми, опасными даже на вид валунами; вырастали казалось, прямо из пустоты. Снизу казалось, что дом парит в воздухе — без опоры, как призрачный замок Фата-Морганы. На террасе за декоративными колоннами копилась, сгущаясь до непроницаемой черноты, фиолетово-лиловая тень. Узкую, мощеную округлым булыжником дорожку, огибающую прихотливой формы бассейн с подсветкой, от головокружительного морского простора отделяло лишь тонкое кружево чугунной изгороди, за которой где-то внизу, на самом дне пропасти, у подножия скал, неутомимо кипел и пенился прибой. 

Здесь даже дышалось иначе — свободнее, проще, не так мучительно и горько, как в Нью-Йорке. Баки бесшумно взбежал по крутой, истертой временем лестнице, вырубленной прямо в камне, сразу же рванул к самому краю и замер, глядя на темнеющий горизонт и крохотные огни прогулочных яхт, скользящих по глянцевой глади морской воды, как по льду. Ремень дорожной сумки сполз с плеча, он, не глядя, придержал ее и медленно опустил на землю возле ног. Сладкий от запаха кофе и жасмина ветер опасливо тронул растрепанные волосы, прилепил тонкую прядь к разомкнутым губам — Баки этого не заметил. Когда он обернулся и посмотрел на Стива, огромные недоверчивые глаза его блестели болезненно, как будто он до одури хотел заплакать, но не мог.

Стив встал за спиной, вжался всем телом, уверенно устраивая раскрытые ладони на узких бедрах. Потерся лбом о покатую линию трапеции, провел ртом по коже — нерешительно, чувственно, не осмеливаясь поцеловать по-настоящему.

— Это все для меня? — спросил Баки, косясь на Стива. — Правда — для меня?

— Для тебя, — негромко ответил тот. — Тебе не помешают несколько дней тишины.

— Тебе тоже.

— Мне тоже, — согласился Стив.

Небольшие каникулы вдали от бесцеремонных журналистов, от жестокого язвительного хамства, от всего того яда, которым сочились комментарии под статьями и фотографиями в сети казались нереальным, совершенно незаслуженным счастьем. Баки чуть прогнулся, вскинул руку, притягивая Стива за затылок, и замер, понимая, что вот-вот расплачется, как малолетний. Как тот оборванный пацан с подсыхающими ссадинами на разбитых губах — мальчишка, которому не просто хватило смелости, очертя голову, шагнуть в преисподнюю, но еще и вернуться оттуда живым. Ему не было стыдно — он устал от стыда, устал от покаяния, устал прятаться от тех, перед кем ни в чем не провинился, устал просыпаться рывком, вопя в голос, устал биться в стальном захвате рук, выламывать чужие запястья, монотонно шепча: мне больно. Мне больно, Стив. Больно-больно-больно — до бесконечности, до одури, до сорванного голоса и хриплых судорожных рыданий — мучительных еще и от того, что всегда не хватало слез. 

Ласковое дуновение, омыв проходящую мимо яхту, донесло до них обрывки мелодии, женский смех, ликующие возгласы, чтобы тут же заглушить все это новой свежей волной — глухим тревожным рокотом прибоя. Губы Стива были горячими и осторожными, наверное, поэтому поцелуй вышел нежным, почти невесомым — упоительно невинным. Они целовались, как дети, которые еще не знают, какой сокрушительной и неумолимой бывает страсть. Но уже готовые покориться. 

— Лет сто назад ты сказал мне, что хотел бы вернуться сюда, — прошептал Стив, сильнее стискивая руки. — Однажды, когда закончится война. И я подумал, а почему нет?

— Наша война никогда не закончится, — Баки вдохнул полной грудью, почти захлебываясь. — Никогда.

— Никогда, — эхом отозвался Стив. — Но теперь это не имеет значения. Пошли, я покажу тебе дом.

***  
В дом они пошли не сразу. Постояли еще немного, держась друг за друга. Море дышало внизу — тяжко, глубоко, с оттягом, словно в нескончаемой агонии; далекие удары волн пробуждали смутное ощущение зыбкости, неустойчивости; каменная площадка плыла под ногами, едва заметно покачиваясь и кренясь, как лодка с неисправным штурвалом и безнадежной пробоиной ниже ватерлинии. Это заставляло инстинктивно цепляться за чужое тепло, искать защиты, удерживать равновесие из последних сил. Ладони Стива собственнически сползли с бедер Баки, очертили силуэт, разошлись зеркально по животу: одна скользнула под ремень к паху, вторая огладила плавно и остановилась на груди, чуть выше сердца — так было проще держаться. Проще прижимать к себе, думая: не отпущу больше. Ни за что. Если придется упасть еще раз — то только вместе, не разжимая рук. Если придется утонуть — ну, что ж, значит, одна и та же вода одновременно вытеснит из легких воздух, пропитанный дыханием друг друга.

Теплый ветер другого континента был непривычно мягок. Он слизывал со щек и скул остатки усталости, серую тень опустошенности; подпорченные временем и кровью маски таяли на лицах обоих, как воск, утекая в темноту за контуром растрепанных волос. Гладкая кожа под плотным денимом казалась бархатной, жаркой, почти раскаленной. Пальцы Стива были чуть прохладнее, Баки вздрогнул, подаваясь назад, и тихо рассмеялся. Стив поймал его движение, прижался губами к виску, начисто забывая, что оба они — на грани, и каждый из них для другого — гораздо больше, чем спасательный круг. Просто как-то вдруг не осталось никаких посторонних мыслей, может быть, от той легкости, с какой чужая сила замерла в мягком нажиме рук — покоренная, несмелая, доверчивая. Пытающаяся жить без боли, эхо которой иногда приглушало непрозрачной мутью блеск серых глаз, резче прочерчивало линии на щеках — от крыльев носа до уголков губ. 

Стив обнимал, стараясь не всколыхнуть эту боль. Осторожно, как обводил бы смоченной в перекиси марлей кровоточащую ссадину. Он обнимал Баки. Джеймса Барнса. Зимнего Солдата. Первого и единственного своего любовника, первую и самую мучительную свою любовь. Того, кто должен был забыть его, уничтожить его — и не подчинился. Того, кто ему одному позволял стоять у себя за спиной и не ощетинивался при этом, по-звериному настораживаясь и прикидывая машинально, сколько секунд потребуется, чтобы выхватить нож и вогнать его в горло по рукоять. Он обнимал, вспоминая, как Баки доверчиво расслабился от его прикосновений на безнадежной высоте, в сводящем с ума замкнутом пространстве — в хрупкой тюрьме из пластика и алюминия. Стив держал в руках всех троих сразу — не проводя границ, не замечая различий. Не видя никаких сторон в этом бесконечном искаженном противостоянии. 

Он радовался, что не нужно было говорить. У него не хватило бы слов, чтобы отблагодарить за то, что Баки всегда отвечал — движением на движение, порывом на порыв, улыбкой на улыбку. Поцелуем на поцелуй. Потому что когда они впервые встретились после семи десятков лет темноты, Стиву казалось: он не может даже надеяться. 

Влажная темнота над раскидистыми магнолиями, над палевой кружевной пеной соцветий казалась живой: летучие мыши чертили в воздухе нервные зигзаги, носясь бесплотными тенями низко над землей, почти задевая их склоненные друг к другу головы. Где-то совсем рядом в переплетении ветвей тоскливо и протяжно вскрикивали ночные птицы, и крупные мотыльки настойчиво и бесстрашно бились о прозрачные стеклянные плафоны фонарей на террасе. Налитая заходящим солнцем лилово-алая полоса на горизонте медленно остывала, а вслед за ней догорающими углями гасли кровавые отблески на неровных перистых облаках. Баки смотрел на игру света, на первые блеклые звезды на темном бархате южного неба с той же завороженной печалью, с какой следил за виражами самолета несколько часов назад. Левая рука его висела, как плеть — напоминание о прошлом, которое никуда не ушло, а лишь затаилось, затихло на время, как затихает горячка от сильной дозы жаропонижающего. Правую он положил поверх ладони Стива, сжал крепче, чувствуя шелковую мягкость губ на виске. Сердце колотилось так, что отдачей накрывало даже сквозь чужие пальцы. 

— Как у тебя получается? — спросил Баки.

— Что?

Баки помолчал. Нахмурился мучительно. Неуверенно сказал:

— Протягивать мне руку именно в тот момент, когда я начинаю выдыхаться.

Стив прижался сильнее, теснее. Баки спиной ощутил, как поднялась и опустилась его грудная клетка, как напряглись мышцы на руках, как намек на улыбку дернул расслабленный рот. И как-то исступленно, отчаянно подумал: не отпускай, не смей отпускать, потому что когда ты не прикасаешься ко мне, я чувствую себя мертвецом. Если бы он мог читать мысли Стива, он, наверное, рассмеялся бы от того, как они совпали. Опять.

— Ты меня идеализируешь, — ответил Стив, помедлив. — Впрочем, как всегда. Вот только все не совсем так, как ты думаешь. — Он усмехнулся. — Я протягиваю руку не для того, чтобы удержать, а для того, чтобы удержаться. Я эгоист. И цепляюсь за тебя, потому что… Черт, Бак, да я еще не выбрался из того самолета, я… — Стив подумал несколько секунд и закончил безнадежно: — Я все еще падаю. 

Падаю, издевательски повторило эхо в голове. Я все еще падаю, с ужасом наблюдая, как приближается лед. Я не знаю, как вывести этот проклятый самолет из штопора — вот в чем дело. Без тебя у меня ни черта не получится. Ни черта.

Честно расписываться в наличии слабостей было не в духе Стива. Баки боялся пошевелиться, понимая, каких усилий Стиву стоило сказать то, что он только что сказал. Наверное, ему было бы проще пройти по улице нагишом или еще раз вырядиться в пресловутое синее трико и станцевать с кордебалетом, чем вслух сказать, что есть внутри него нечто — то, что он не контролирует, и оно вот-вот раздавит его, задушит, как разросшаяся злокачественная опухоль на нежных стенках гортани. Он признавал, да, он никогда не отрицал, что может далеко не все и далеко не со всем способен справиться, но это робкое, неловкое «я падаю» ощущалось как поистине запредельная откровенность. Такого Стива — растерянного, болезненно не уверенного в себе — заслуживали только избранные. Точнее — всего один. Потому что только он смог бы уловить за этим бьющим наотмашь «я падаю» смиренное «помоги мне». 

— У нас с тобой одинаковый предел прочности, — Баки развернулся в объятиях, взъерошил обеими ладонями волосы на светлом затылке, крепко обхватил за плечи, словно говоря: я тоже держу тебя, видишь? Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать. 

— Нет, любовь моя, — Стив аккуратно заправил кончиками пальцев длинные пряди за уши Баки, чуть отклонился, глядя пристально, без улыбки. — Ты же знаешь, что нет. Ты гораздо прочнее. Хочешь поспорить о моих пределах?

— Кажется, я зарекся спорить с тобой примерно в… — Баки аккуратно устроил обе ладони на шее Стива. Ощущение визуальной симметрии рушилось от того, что правой было горячо, правильно, а левой — никак. Совсем. — Ну-ка, напомни мне, в сорок третьем, кажется?

— В тридцать пятом, — уверенно сказал Стив. Зрачки у него мгновенно расширились, синева по краям вскипела, темнея. — Когда я выяснил, как можно заставить тебя заткнуться. С полной гарантией.

— И как же? — Баки с вызовом выгнул бровь. 

Взаимные шутливые провокации тоже позволяли держаться — всегда. Стив молча склонился, неторопливо провел приоткрытым ртом по шее снизу вверх, заставляя запрокинуть голову, закрыть глаза, вынуждая только чувствовать слепо и полно — дыхание, жар, терпкую ноту сандала его туалетной воды. А еще слышать — отдаленный плеск волн, шелест листьев и долгие гудки где-то у пристани, в теперь уже кромешной темноте. Этот поцелуй не был похож на предыдущие, он был другим, в нем не осталось осмотрительности, из него выжало последние капли осторожности, и она выгорела, выкипела, испарилась от запредельной температуры. В нем было чистое желание — острая, жадная тяга присвоить без остатка, выпить до дна; губы замерли на подбородке, тут же двинулись дальше, как будто Стив продавил собой собственные пределы, дошел до точки, и в этой точке Баки встретил его — сразу откровенно, языком, и повел сам, обхватив лицо Стива ладонями, чуть наклоняя так, чтобы проникать еще глубже, еще бесстыднее. Чтобы телом сказать «ты мой» и телом же откликнуться на безмолвное «держи меня крепче».

Расписываться в своих желаниях Стив умел искренне, как в слабостях, пусть и так же избирательно. На него — задыхающегося, теряющего контроль, уязвимого — хотелось смотреть. Но сквозь ресницы Баки увидел только, как качнулось небо, скользнуло в сторону — головокружительно быстро, неумолимо, оказалось над ним, распахнулось широко — безграничная первозданная тьма, испещренная яркими сияющими точками. Нагретые за день камни дорожки жестко впились в спину, сверху навалилась жаркая тяжесть, и было бы больно, если бы Стив — даже отпустивший себя, затерявшийся в ощущениях, с сорванными к черту тормозами — забыл хотя бы на миг, что должен быть нежным. Они замедлились до предела — оба, Баки целовал томительно неторопливо и сладко, открывал рот, впуская в себя, чувствуя затылком осмотрительно подставленную ладонь, спиной — неровный каменный рельеф, поясницей — вторую кисть Стива, прогибающую его в позвоночнике. Подталкивающую к той тонкой грани, что существует между полной свободой и страстной потребностью принадлежать кому-то до конца. К грани, которой не существует вообще. 

Баки свободы не хотел. Свобода никак не сочеталась ни с яркой синевой глаз — то ледяной, то испепеляющее раскаленной — ни с красивым рисунком губ, который становился нежным и ломким, если очертить его пальцами, ни с родинками на светлой коже. Неограниченное количество дорог, по которым он мог бы пойти, исключало властную тяжесть рук, рисунки на запястье, рот, вжимающийся в тень над ключицей, и влажное, безумное, сорванное «не отпускай». Он подчинился — то ли смиренной мольбе, то ли приказу — подаваясь бедрами вверх, встречая на пике ответные движения Стива, чувствуя обеими ладонями — даже левой — безнадежную нарастающую дрожь. Облизывая чужие губы, которые едва заметно дергало от каждого настойчивого рывка. 

Тяжелому слитному дыханию вторили далекие удары прибоя, ужасно мешала одежда — до одури тесная, лишняя, и почти болезненное трение ткани о чувствительную кожу, но Баки было плевать. Плевать, что они вели себя, как дорвавшиеся подростки — спятившие от гормонального всплеска мальчишки, наконец оставшиеся наедине. Ему не было больно — теперь уже совсем. Под закрытыми веками что-то вспыхивало и гасло, ослепляя, парализуя, наполняя голову тяжелым ритмичным гулом. Он мог только шире разводить ноги, целовать — совершенно невпопад, хаотично, прерывисто — и хрипло выдыхать, отстраняясь на мгновение, когда их тела синхронно выгибало и сталкивало в точке, из которой текли, нарастая и ширясь, горячие сладкие волны.

Все закончилось быстро. Стив изумленно и растерянно ахнул, запрокинув голову, и Баки тряхнуло следом — мучительно, остро. Небо качнулось еще раз и хлынуло безудержно вязкой темнотой в широко распахнутые глаза. Наслаждение — тягучее, почти болезненное — хлестнуло сразу везде, обожгло изнутри и снаружи, срывая с губ имя, вплавленное в хриплый стон. Стив прошептал что-то бессвязное, умоляющее, и спрятал лицо в изгибе плеча, вздрагивая всем телом.

— Отличный способ, — удовлетворенно прошептал Баки, едва опомнившись, и нетвердой ладонью огладил взмокший загривок. — Если ты был так убедителен в тридцать пятом, неудивительно, что я…

Он умолк на полуслове, не уверенный, стоит ли продолжать. Не смог забыть тебя. Не смог предать тебя. Не смог выкорчевать из себя тонкие побеги твоей привязанности, отравленные едкой кислотой, засыпанные наживую солью, но стойкие, невероятно сильные, как те хрупкие, казалось бы, ростки, что настойчиво и слепо пробивают собой толщу асфальта на хайвеях. Я не смог тебя забыть. Так звучало окончание фразы, но Баки почему-то не сумел заставить себя договорить. Это было все равно, что нарочно тревожить покой утихомирившихся призраков — знакомых, но не становящихся от этого менее отвратительными и пугающими.

— Я знаю еще несколько, — невозмутимо сообщил Стив. Плавно поднялся, качнулся неловко, помотал головой, протянул руку, чтобы помочь Баки встать. И рассмеялся: — Господи, Бак, да мы рехнулись. Как дети, честное слово, на дорожке, у бассейна, в одежде… С ума сойти.

Баки пожал плечами — почему нет? Бесцеремонно стиснул еще немного заторможенного, расслабленного после оргазма Стива в объятиях и осторожно слизал капли испарины, блестящие над его верхней губой. Тот замер, принимая ласку доверчиво, покорно, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза — так было правильно, потому что сейчас Баки хотел держать его, не обжигаясь. 

— Круг замкнулся, да, Стиви? — непонятно пробормотал он, а потом легкомысленно тряхнул головой и сказал беспечно: — Пойдем. Ты обещал показать дом. Начнем с душа, а потом осмотрим все остальное. Тут наверняка должна быть отличная кухня — такая старомодная, закопченная, с медными кастрюлями на стенах и газовой плитой, как я люблю. А еще, — Баки улыбнулся, — у меня возникла пара идей насчет бассейна и…

— Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, — перебил его Стив и потянулся за поцелуем, — но прекрати сейчас же.

— Читать твои мысли? — усмехнулся Баки. — Не могу, прости. У нас с тобой, друг мой, не только предел прочности одинаковый. — Он опять пожал плечами — едва-едва — и прошептал таинственно, явно цитируя кого-то: — Это судьба.

Стив покачал головой и молча потащил его в сторону террасы. Мотыльки звонко и напористо бились о стеклянные плафоны; горьковато, оглушающе терпко и вместе с тем приторно пахла магнолия. Кромешный мрак над головой полнился равномерным нарастающим гулом — на север, в сторону Рима, летел невидимый за облаками самолет.


End file.
